Don't Give Up On Love
by FranDS44444
Summary: Sonny is about to marry but to the wrong guy, can a trip to the wedding dress store and a handsome employee change her mind and convince her to make the right choice? A Channy AU One-Shot For LOL's contest R&R Channy of course


**Summary: Long Story Short, Sonny is going to marry - but to the wrong guy- and she doesn't seem to come to her senses but one trip to the wedding dress store maybe will open her eyes :)  
><strong>

**Hi People! This is a one-shot for LOLChanny819's AU contests. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review! :D Now prepare for Channyness :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac**

**Don't Give Up On Love**

A beautiful brunette walked down the streets and next to her was a blonde girl. But it wasn't just a normal walk down the streets, no; it was a walk down the streets to a store, a wedding dress store to be precise.

"You know I still don't agree with this Sonny" Tawni sighed as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her seven inch heels were killing her but as long as they were fashionable, she would wear them, after all, for Tawni Hart, prettiness was first.

Sonny half-smiled as she continued walking "I know Tawn but it's for the best" She shrugged "I mean, I love him, he loves me, we get along and I think I will have a nice peaceful life with him"

"Love? Sonny you don't love him! And he doesn't love you either and you well know that so don't lie to me" She whined "And what is a life if you can't be happy? Or pretty? There are many guys that would go after you, you are so young" Tawni stopped Sonny as she grabbed her arm.

Sonny looked down at her feet "I don't love him but maybe I will in a future" She smiled "Please Tawni, I know you care for me but I know what am I doing, after all those failures with James, Blake and those other guys I don't believe in true love anymore" She looked up at Tawni "I just want to be with someone I know I'm safe with and Sean is safe, he is loyal, nice and the perfect soon-to-be husband"

"It's just that he isn't worthy of you, he isn't going to make you happy!"

"Please Tawni; drop it, at least for today please? We are going to look for my wedding dress and I know how much you like these shops" She smirked.

Tawni smiled and flipped her hair "Alright, let's go"

Both of them entered a big store. Its walls were a creamy color and the furniture too, and then everything was white. There were tons of white dresses in the hangers. The store was big; at least 100 people could fit in comfortably.

"Oh my gosh Sonny, this place is so stylish" Tawni tugged Sonny's sleeve.

Both of them had their mouths hanging open in surprise and awe.

"Hello young ladies, Welcome to Catherine's Wedding Dresses" A masculine voice interrupted their thoughts. Sonny's and Tawni's head turned to see where the voice came from and they had to shut their mouths if they didn't want any fly wondering in.

He was gorgeous; he had dirty blonde hair that covered his forehead, sapphire blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He was wearing a black suit but he didn't have a name tag on.

"Hello, my name is Tawni Hart and this" She pointed at Sonny "Is my friend Sonny Munroe"

"Sonny? What a nice name" He smiled, his hands on his pockets.

Sonny smiled "Yeah well thanks, you know once a friend told me—"

"Yeah a lot of things Sonny" Tawni interrupted her "So are you going to help us?" She asked the blonde man.

"Of course, my name is Chad" He smiled dazzlingly "So who is the bride? Or are you both brides?"

"No, I'm the maid of honor, Sonny is the bride"

Chad's eyes widened "Oh, that's nice, so Sonny" He said walking closer to her and putting an arm around her waist "What do you have in mind for your wedding dress?"

Tawni smirked "Well, I'll leave you two, I'm going to look over there" She said pointing to another section and disappearing among the women looking through the hangers. Sonny glared at the retreating figure of her best friend and grabbed her purse.

She turned to look at Chad and her eyes met his instantly "Well, I just want something simple" She replied trying to squirm her way out of his arm around her waist

Chad frowned dropping the hold on her waist "Well Munroe, simple isn't going to just do it, be more detailed" He waggled his eyebrows, almost disappearing in his hairline.

"Munroe? Excuse me? Is that the way to treat me?" She scoffed.

Chad smirked and bit his bottom lip "I'm not just an employee here, but my _apologies_ then, now tell me what kind of dress is your dream one" He finished his sentences after dragging Sonny to a section that were dresses of Sonny's size.

Sonny sat down on a couch nearby "Just something simple" She waved at the air.

Chad narrowed his eyes "For someone who is going to marry you seem so enthusiastic" He replied sarcastically as he searched among the drawers.

"And for someone that can get fired from his job you sure have a big mouth" Sonny retorted.

Chad stopped on his search and spun around facing Sonny "I would say touché but I won't, nobody can fire Chad Dylan Cooper from this place" He smirked as Sonny's smile fell off her face.

"Cooper? Are you related with Catherina Cooper? _The owner_?" She sputtered.

Chad's smirk grew "Of course, she is my _mother_" He went back to his search for the dress leaving a frowning Sonny on the couch. "So" He continued "What about this dress?"

He took out a beautiful white dress. It was strapless and the bodice was made with small little fake jewels, the skirt part was plain and simple.

Sonny tilted her head to get a better view of it and half-smiled "I like it but no jewels, Sean doesn't like them" She scrunched her nose as she remembered him.

Chad nodded, putting the dress back to its place. "Sonny, you are the one that is going to wear that damn dress, you shouldn't care about whoever Sean is and what he can say" He scoffed running a hand through his blonde hair. "After all, you should wear whatever you want, it's your wedding day and a day you will remember for the rest of your live, if you don't divorce and marry again of course"

Sonny half-smiled "I wasn't pretending to divorce anytime soon" She sighed "And by the way, Sean is my fiancée"

Chad sat next to Sonny, admiring the way her brown curls fell down her face. He felt the urge to brush them but that would be inappropriate.

Well, he was Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper wasn't him? He could do something not appropriate and shrug it off right?

Chad brushed off a curl that was on her cheek. Sonny froze at the touch and looked at him from the corner of her eye "You know" He said closely as his shoulder touched hers "For a girl that is going to have the best day of her life soon you don't seem happy about it"

Sonny giggled nervously as she stood up "The wedding day isn't the day I have dreamed off like other girls" Her tone was high and she knew she was lying but supposedly Chad didn't know. "Let's take a look at more dresses" She walked nervously to the hangers.

Chad followed her and searched for more dresses "I know you are lying, your tone of voice betrays you" He smirked as her face paled a bit and she stopped her actions. "What about this dress?" He took out a beautiful dress, it was plain but the bodice had a flower design on it, it was very delicate.

Sonny's eyes widened "It's beautiful" She reached for the dress but Chad jerked it away.

"Ah ah!" He smirked as he put the dress out of Sonny's reach "First you have to tell me about this Sean guy"

Sonny glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest "Why would I do that?"

"Because I have the dress, that's why and you don't lose anything if you tell me"

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him and sat down "How do you know?"

He licked his dry lips and smiled "Well, you are going to buy the dress and leave the store and if you don't divorce and re-marry, you might never come back and see my glorious face ever again as much as that might upset you" Sonny rolled her eyes at his statement but decided to ignore it.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't" He said quickly "But after working here for 10 hours a day surrounded by overenthusiastic brides and just white dresses, it gets painfully boring for a guy" He grimaced as he remembered.

Sonny giggled "Why don't you leave then? Isn't your mom the owner?"

"Don't change the subject Sonny, and my mom asked me to help in the store since one employee called in sick, now answer my question" He smiled as he held the dress in front of her.

Sonny laid back on the couch and sighed "Alright, Sean is my soon-to-be husband, he is tall, a little bit shorter than you, brown hair, green eyes, likes to read and play soccer, he is a lawyer and he is older than me for three years, there I said it"

Chad frowned at her "But you don't love him"

At his statement her brown eyes snapped open "What? Why do you say that? Of course I love him, I am marrying him" She said as if it was a matter of fact.

Chad pressed his lips in a tight line as he was deep in thought "Well, most of the brides that come here when someone asks them about their grooms they just ramble nonstop about how funny he is and that stuff and even the shy brides that don't say anything have at least a love sick smile or say how happy the man makes them and you haven't said or showed either signs Sonny" He looked up at her and saw her brown eyes battle with emotion. He knew he was right, even she knew he was right.

Sonny stood up with a grim expression "It's none of your business Mr. Cooper" She said slowly.

His gaze softened as he walked closer to her "It's not but why would you do that? There are many other guys that you would probably fall in love, why are you marrying this guy?"

Sonny looked away, his deep blue gaze making her uncomfortable "Gosh I don't know why am I telling you this" She whispered, she was surprised that she was blurting out so much information to a stranger "After having many bad relationship I found Sean, he is stable and nice and caring and I think he can make me happy" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "He is safe and that's what I need, now if you excuse me, I have to go" She tried to leave but Chad grabbed her arm

"That's all lies and you know that" He whispered as they were standing very close to one another. Sonny looked up at Chad whose face as emotionless. "You are just afraid of trying and I'm sure that if you would look more and _try_, you would find the guy you love and loves you back" He leaned in closer, brushing a strand of her hair from her forehead "Don't give up on love Sonny, not if you haven't tried first" He grabbed the dress and placed it on her hands "I hope you make the right choice Miss Munroe, see you later" He smiled and then left her alone with her thoughts.

Don't Give Up On Love... That's all Sonny Munroe would think from now on...

**Like It? Hate it? Review pretty please! :D I know this isn't the typical fluffly one-shot but it had Channy! and kind of the meaning of love and why its important after it. I think this story has potential to become a multichapter in the future don't you think? Btw, i'm so sorry for the crappy store and dresses description, it's just that im terrible at describing things :S. So I want to know your opinion of this one-shot! REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**-Emily**


End file.
